Exalted Phalanx for National Renewal
The Exalted Phalanx for National Renewal (Dra. Falange Exaltado de Renovación Nacional, Abbr. FERN) was a far-right, Dranianos nationalist political party in the Republic of Dranland. The party advocated the elimination of democracy and the establishment of a totalitarian governmental system with a national syndicalist economy. The party was officially banned in 3494 due to its tampering of two elections and its connections to Dranianos militants. The organization was founded by and is led by Zacarías Feras Quesada. History Origins The origins of FERN can be traced back to the 14 April 3485 Santa Sharika patriotic rally, which thousands take to the street in support of nationalistic and anti-democratic ideology. The rally was fueled by dissatisfaction regarding the Dranish government's extreme partisanship, and it was also fueled by discontent with increasing Draddwyr influence over the nation. The headlining individual, and primary organizer, of the event was Zacarías Feras Quesada. After the Santa Sharika, a number of smaller protests occurred in various regions of the nation, all declaring similar ideals and often with racist undertones criticizing the Kyo and Draddwyr. On 5 October 3486, one of these protests gained national attention when it turned violent. About 750 nationalists organized for a protest outside of Gongmangdo University, criticizing the institution for its "undermining of traditional values" and for its "encouragement of the destruction of Dranish culture." Eventually the protesters forcefully entered the campus, shouting nationalistic and racist chants. This led to clashes with students, both person-to-person and in the form of students throwing chairs and other objects out of windows at the protestors. Police calmed the violence and around 100 protesters were arrested. After the incident Zacarías Feras Quesada accused the GU students of inciting the violence and claimed that the university president, Sun Gyeong-yun, was acting like a victim and was politicizing the event. Formal Organization Three years after the Santa Sharika rally, the organization known as the Exalted Phalanx for National Renewal was founded by Zacarías Feras Quesada. Immediately the media began to label the party as "ultranationalist" and as being composed of "ethnofascists." Within FERN's founding statement it declared its intentions for Dranish democracy to be dismantled, for the Selucian Patriarchal Church to be removed, and for the Draddwyr and Kyo to be absolutely assimilated into Dranianos culture. Terrorism & Massacre On 14 March 3489 the news began to spread through Dranland that a Kyo village in the Dranish Autonomous Zone was entirely decimated. There was no reasonable explanation, other than that some group had killed off the whole village, which had a population of about 1,000 people. The incident in the DAZ brought about a political firestorm as debates began over military intervention in the region. Around this time, it also became public knowledge of a group known as the Crimson Uprising, a Draddwyr paramilitary connected to Werin Da/The Good Folk. Early on, the massacre of the Kyo village was blamed on the Crimson Uprising. Ethnic violence greatly worsened on 20 February 3490 when a highly-organized group of terrorists attacked the city of Gongmangdo-Comares. An initial attack was made on Gongmangdo University, which took extreme damage and a number of students and faculty were killed. Among the dead at GU was Sun Gyeong-yun, the university president and the former president of Dranland. Throughout the city, attacks were also made on Kyo homes and businesses, and just civilians in general. Attempts were made to attack historical sites in the central park of the city, but this failed due to the arrival of responding metropolitan police. An attempt was also made at attacking the Elbian Assembly, but this also failed due to incoming military police. Once police had responded to the attacks, the streets of G.C. turned into a war zone as the terrorists and law enforcement exchanged fire. Eventually the militants retreated; and its believed their retreat was made into the sewer systems, where they then escaped the metropolitan region. By the end of the attack on the city, 687 people had been killed (excluding terrorists) and well over 1,000 had been injured. After the terrorist assault on G.C., FERN issued a condemnation of what it called an "unfortunate incident," and it also criticized members of the Rally for the Republic, who had made accusation that FERN's rhetoric was responsible for the terrorism. An Unfortunate Coincidence There was relative calm after the Gongmangdo-Comares crisis, though a Coast Guard incident off the coast of the Loren Province led to the confirmation that the militants responsible were operating out of the DAZ. And just over a year after the G.C. attack, on 2 March 3491, a terror plot was foiled in Llwybr Hawl when police and intelligence forces raided an apartment in an abandoned complex. Through the raid is was discovered that the Loren plot and the G.C. attack were the acts of a militia group known as the Ejército Nacional Revolucionario (National Revolutionary Army). As further analysis was done of the ENR, it became noted by many how there were a number of strong ideological parallels between the ENR and FERN. The Kyo Defense Force, a group formed by GU students following the G.C. attacks, pointed out the unusual timing of the ENR's existence and the incidence of Dranianos terrorism. They stated how in recent history there had been no incidents of violent Dranianos terrorism, and only after FERN was established did any such violence occur. The KDF noted the possibility that it could be an "unfortunate coincidence," but demanded that FERN and Quesada be investigated for terrorism and connections to terrorism. Election Success? Banned Party Leadership Presidents Category:Political parties in Dankuk